


Best Taken Kneeling

by DecafWrites (BoyWonderful)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyWonderful/pseuds/DecafWrites
Summary: This is just a small one-shot with a little bit of porn, and a lot of love.
Relationships: Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro
Kudos: 17





	Best Taken Kneeling

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my official return to this site! This was a character warm up that got a little bit more involved! 
> 
> I know it’s listed as “Underage”; however, this takes place several years after SoTD. They just ca’nt technically age! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks!!

Magnus wasn't sure what he had been expecting — perhaps a whispered secret, a small, shared moment, or maybe a silent emergency — but his boyfriend pressed hotly against him was far from his mind until it happened. 

"Ah, Alex," he breathed, eyes shutting, hands moving automatically to his sides. It was no matter how many times they had done this, Magnus was just as surprised as the first time. There was something difficult in accepting his body as something other than a thing to feed and care for. Feeling good had been long left in the Boston alleyways. 

"Shhh," Alex sighed in his ear, voice a deep timbre. "Relax. Let me take care of you." With no more preamble, he dropped to his knees, high on his haunches, face almost level with the counter and the absolute monster he knew sat in wait behind the teeth of a zipper. 

Instinctively, Magnus slid his hand into green curls, smoothing them back with his fingers, revealing the dark roots underneath. He sighed, settling his hips against the granite. If he focused, he could hear the clinks and laughter of the dining hall just on the other side of the locked bathroom door. He shut his eyes against it, groaning from nothing other than the anticipation. 

"Hmm." Alex spoke as he tugged Magnus out of his jeans, feeling the weight of him, half-hard in his hands. "How can you squirm like a virgin when you fuck like a rabbit every spring?" He was teasing, eyes sparkling with the mischief of it as he turned them on Magnus, amber colored one almost glowing. 

"Alex." Looking at him made him breathless, dizzy. He was always beautiful, but his features sharpened with the glaze of playful cruelty. Magnus stiffened further under his boyfriend's familiar touch. " _ Baby- _ " 

"Shh." He pressed his face into Magnus's dick, nuzzling into the warm shaft with a small, pleased smile on his face. "I’ve got you." He returned his eyes back to Magnus, though his dark eye was obscured by the way he settled Magnus against his face. " _ Love is a sacrament best taken kneeling. _ "

The sight was erotic, and Magnus felt the color rise to his face, even as he breathed out a soft laugh. "What?" 

Alex returned the grin, removing the dick from his face to tilt his head, all warm amusement, "Oscar Wilde?" 

"He wrote some plays, right?" 

"I prefer to remember him as a  _ queer icon. _ " 

"Are you stalling?" 

“Only a little." Alex let out a breath, coming back to the task at hand. His eyes settled on the dick, fully hard in his grip. "How are you so fucking big?" 

The phrase  _ Son of Frey, god of Fertility  _ died as Magnus slid his hand down to cup Alex’s face, palm against the line of his jaw. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Alex.” 

Alex sighed, casting away Magnus’s reassurances with a long lick along the underside of his shaft. 

Magnus’s knees buckled. 

With a triumphant grin, Alex pressed his tongue to the head of Magnus’s dick, eyes shutting as he remapped familiar territory. He pressed forward, wrapping his lips around the tip, sucking lightly, focusing. He could feel Magnus’s posture change, and the grip in his hair tighten incrementally. It was enough to spur him forward. 

With one long slide, he took Magnus into his mouth, managing to make it slightly more than halfway before he felt his throat constrict. Instinctively, he pulled off, turning away from his boyfriend completely to sputter and cough. 

Before Alex could reset, Magnus was squatting in front of him, warm hands taking either side of his jaw. He bore into him, eyes filled with concern. The words jumbled out of his mouth without warning. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” 

Alex blinked, caught off guard by the change in perspective. He found he could only laugh in response, leaning in to peck Magnus’s lips, then mumble against them, “I’m fine, Sunshine. Thanks for asking.” He reached down, patting Magnus’s haunches, “Hop up. I’m not done.” 

After another moment of concerned hesitation, Magnus stood, slowly settling back against the cool granite countertop, palms pressing into the surface for stability. He was more than aware of Alex’s dislike for half-assing.

Alex was back on him, eyes shutting as he took him back into his mouth. It was a stretch, as it always was, but he persevered, doing what he could — tongue pressing hard to the vein on the underside of his dick, lips curled over his teeth, cheeks hollowed out. Slowly, he started bobbing his head, eyes opening, watching Magnus. 

Magnus was having trouble staying cohearent. He sighed, moaned, and forgot how to breathe. It was an impressive feat to do all three at the same time.  _ Nothing _ unraveled him more than the pair of mismatched eyes that seemed to track his every expression like a snake. He was caught somewhere between having his incredible, amazing, beautiful boyfriend’s lips around his dick, and those eyes pinning him to the counter,  _ daring _ him to not have a fantastic time. 

He was beautiful, all sharp edges and decisive action. Alex walked through life upright, eyes forward, convinced that nothing could break him or his stride. He was all the silver-tongued sharpness his mother had given to him, but he did with with none of the unattached cruelty. He was change incarnate, beautiful in its unpredictability, and he was there, on his knees, focus entirely on Magnus. It was overwhelming, and the heat of it rose through his face, then into his eyes until they were stinging. 

All at once, Alex stopped, panting softly, staring up at him. “You’re crying.” 

“Sorry.” Magnus laughed through the tears, relaxing his white knuckle grip on the countertop in favor of wiping at his eyes. “Got overwhelmed for a second, there.” 

Alex hesitated, grappling with unfamiliar territory. Slowly, like he was testing the words, he spoke again, “Should… I stop?” 

“No!” Magnus’s reply was immediate. Color splashed his cheeks as an embarrassed laugh shook his shoulders. “I  _ really _ like it. I don’t want to stop.” 

“But you’re crying.” 

“I. I just…” He made a small noise, a cross between embarrassment and frustration, “ I got thinking about how  _ cool _ and  _ amazing  _ you are and I…” He sighed, hiding behind his hands, “I got emotional.” 

“ _ Hey _ .” 

At some point, Alex had moved, lifting off of his knees in favor of standing in Magnus’s space. With a few soft pulls, he broke down the wall of hands, replacing it with his own, cradling Magnus’s face gingerly. “You don’t need to be embarrassed about that.” 

“I just-“ Magnus leaned in — soft and open — and nuzzled his nose against Alex’s. “I like you…  _ a lot _ .” 

“I know,” Alex joked, returning the small movement. “You screamed it to a whole ship of monsters, friends, and godly Moms.” 

“Yeah? I meant it then, too.” 

Alex chuckled, the sound teetering towards nervousness, then looked away. “Stop.” 

It was Magnus’s turn to take Alex’s face again, tucking a lock of ombré hair behind his ear. “Why? It’s true.” 

Alex sighed, turning back to him with a flat look. “I don’t know how to accept affection.” 

“Oh.” 

There it was — the odd little difference between them that would creep up every now and then. Where Magnus had known what it was like to be genuinely cared for from the day he was born, it had taken Alex a lot longer to find the unconditional love he deserved. 

“Well,” Magnus started, hopeful, “Maybe I could help you learn?” 

Alex looked at him for a long time. There was something unreadable in his expression. It was almost as if he was trying to decide which words were safer, which words would take him away from the conversation. As soon as Magnus noticed it enough to put a name to it, it was gone, replaced with carefully measured indifference. “If I say yes, can we stop talking about it.” His brow rumpled in a frown, “I was  _ in the middle of something _ .” 

Magnus laughed, letting Alex hit the eject button on the conversation. He leaned in, hand settling on his hip. “Can we… try something different?” 

“Like?” 

With a small push and some awkward shuffling, Magnus flipped their positions, sandwiching Alex’s smaller frame against the counter. Deft fingers made easy work of the button on Alex’s jeans, relying on muscle memory to pop it open more than anything. 

“ _ Oh _ .” Floated out of Alex’s mouth, and he shifted, assisting in the way of tugging his pants down. “Do you have lube?” 

“No. I-.” 

“Here.” Alex retrieved a small bottle from his pants pocket, and pressed it into Magnus’s hand, giving him a kiss on the cheek for good measure. “I have a condom, too.” 

Magnus flushed, but took the lube gratefully. “You  _ planned _ for this?” 

Alex shrugged, adding his boxers to his pants, freeing his half-hard dick. “Didn’t know if the  _ Frey _ instincts would kick in once I got on my knees.” 

Magnus flushed, but laughed, pouring an ample amount of the clear jelly into his hand. “There are no ‘Frey Instincts’.” 

“Tell me that come springtime, bunny boy.” 

Without any more preamble, Magnus grabbed their dicks together in his hand, inhaling sharply at the feeling of warm skin on skin. Alex was smaller than him — a fact that had, once upon a time, left him both surprised and embarrassed — but he still found it difficult to hold both of them comfortably. 

Alex helped, fingers interlocking with his boyfriend’s, wrapping around the other side. He picked up the pace, breath coming out in short gasps, eyes shut. 

Magnus leaned over him, half pinning him to the counter, free hand settling on the cool stone, wrist against the warm skin of Alex’s exposed hip. He grunted softly, eyes shutting, stopping his strokes in favor of moving his hips. He found himself lost in the rhythm of it, focused on the slide of their bodies, on the  _ heat _ . His attention settled on the press of Alex’s skin against his own, and he found himself nosing into his neck. 

Clay, paint, and campfire smoke filled his lungs. It swirled together with a scent that was too familiar to name. His body felt warm,  _ too warm _ , like his skin might combust at any second. The heat was both comforting and arousing. He could feel the source of it — forward — but the slow spread of it enveloped his body. It was impossible to tell where one stopped, and the other started. Skin melted into each other, boundaries blurred, and, distantly, he could feel the hard granite counter against his lower back. 

He could feel Alex’s heartbeat, matched in perfect sync with his own. The soft gasps and whines that filled the small bathroom could have come from either or both of them — neither knew, nor cared. It was as if they were one, and Magnus felt the hand around his dick twofold, an odd mixed sensation of opposition and symmetry. Two points coalesced into one, and he was lost in the sensation. 

He came hard, the hand on his chest the only thing holding him upright. The world floated around him, like touch, sound, and sight were just distant ideas. He was vaguely aware of fast running water, then one cold, one warm hand on either side of his face. 

Alex’s voice was soft, warm and comforting, “Hey, Sunshine. Why don’t you come on back to me, hm?” 

Magnus opened his eyes in response, catching the last splash of golden color fade from Alex’s face. He blinked, staring until the sheen died from the reflection in Alex’s eyes. Slowly, his brain turned the conclusion over, and made words of it. “Was I glowing?” 

“Mmhm,” Alex hummed, leaning in to press soft kisses to the corner of Magnus’s mouth, pleased. “You do that sometimes.” 

“During,” Magnus struggled for the right word, “- _ that? _ ”

“Every now and then, yeah.” He laughed, petting sweaty strands of hair out of Magnus’s face. “Whenever you’re  _ really _ enjoying yourself.” He shrugged, a small, sheepish grin taking his features. 

He licked his lips, shutting his eyes as he pressed into the gentle touches. “Alex- It… it felt like-.” 

“Like you were feeling it through my skin, too?” He titled his head, humming, “I know. I was there.” 

“You let me into your head?” The fear crept into his voice, almost afraid of the implication. He hadn’t even realized he was doing it. Had Alex? Did he just commit a gross violation of his carefully cultivated privacy? 

“Of course?” Alex chuckled, but the edge to the sound suggested a feint, like there was something left unsaid. “Magnus,” warm hands settled on his jaw bones, thumbs on his cheekbones, stroking softly. “I…” He stuttered on it, body tensing as if all the open warmth was ready to retreat. Instead, he settled his brow, lips tight. “Yes. Yes, I let you into my head. Resoundingly. If I didn’t want you there, I wouldn’t  _ let _ you there. You have my full consent to do that during sex.” 

“I don’t.” Magnus swallowed, non-lube covered hand settling over Alex’s, “I don’t want you to feel cornered or-.” 

“Mags, we  _ both _ know if I felt cornered, I would claw my way out tooth and nail, and you wouldn’t be able to stop me.” 

“Yeah,” Magnus breathed, but he didn’t sound convinced. “...I guess you’re right.” 

“I trust you.” 

The quiet following a shatter in a restaurant was not unlike the one that blossomed between them. Alex looked stripped, bare under the leavening of his confession. His eyes stayed locked on Magnus’s if for nothing more than pure stubborn spite. 

Trust wasn’t something he gave easily. 

Magnus searched for the words. They didn’t come automatically. There was something nerve-wracking about holding on to someone so comfortable with change. If he said the wrong thing, made the wrong move in this pivotal moment, who was to say Alex wouldn’t welcome the change in his presence. The removal of Magnus from his life. 

Then again, if that were the case, why would he give himself so openly to the possibility of painful betrayal? 

There were no words. 

Instead, Magnus clasped Alex’s hand in his, unfurling the tense clench of his fingers, and settled his palm against his sternum. He titled his head forward, inclining it towards Alex, communicating his meaning. 

_ It’s yours.  _

She — Magnus noted as soon as it happened — nodded, folding her hand against his chest, bunching the fabric of his shirt in a tight-fisted grip. She tugged him forward until their lips closed the distance. Then, she pulled away just enough to mumble against his mouth. “This conversation is exhausting. Let’s clean up, get some food, then head back to the Chase Space. I  _ hate _ to think of what Blitz has dressed our kids in.” 

“ _ Our _ kids,” Magnus repeated, smiling softly. “Yeah. Let’s go.” 


End file.
